Fusible link assemblies have found widespread application in electrical and mechanical apparatus subject to temperature control.
In the construction of fusible, temperature-responsive fuses, the basic purpose is to effect either a mechanical or electrical rupture at a critical temperature in order to carry out some function such as commencement of a sprinkler system or the like.
The difficulty is how to join a solder rod and a flexible conductor wire so that the connection therebetween allows for slight flexible movement without fracturing the relatively brittle solder rod and effect at the same time a connection which is stable and reliable and has an electrical conductivity of reproducible and consistent value.
It is an essential feature of a fuse that it be responsive reliably and consistently to a given set of heat conditions and that it be manufactured by processes which will be inexpensive yet able to produce a highly consistent product.
One such fusible fastener is applicant's Ruegsegger U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,488, issued Jan. 19, 1954, titled "FUSIBLE FASTENER".